Do You Love Me?
by Mrs.Brialla Lerman
Summary: Bella Black the world famous singer Angelica Swan is coming back home to try to have a normal life, little did she know life will never be normal for her. She is still broken from her first reall love, Paul. Will he be able to heal her heart or just rebreak it? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1Welcome Home

**Hey guys, I hope you like this new story, I'll try to update at least once a week. Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**Bri**

Chapter 1- Welcome home

I just stepped off of the plane in Seattle and am waiting on my dad, Billy, and brother, Jake to pick me up. I was getting nervous because I had been sitting here for about fifteen minutes now and no one was here yet. I looked down at my phone and read the text message that Jake sent earlier,

_Hey Baby Bell, we should be there in about ten minutes._ Jake was never one to lie so I'm worried. Maybe their stuck in traffic or one of the cars broke down.

************ An hour later***********

They're still not here yet. What the hell is taking them so long_?_ _I'm too sexy for my cat__Too sexy for my _**_cat_**_Poor pussy poor pussy cat__I'm too sexy for my love__Too sexy for my love__Love's going to leave me__And I'm too sexy for this song._ That is the last time I'm letting Peony mess with my phone. I look at the caller ID and it read Jake's name, and answered.

"Hey Baby Bell, listen something came up and me and dad won't be able to pick you up. Can you get a ride in a cab or something and ask them to take you to the hospital_?_"Now I'm getting worried but replied, "Yeah sure but do you want to explain why the hell my little brother is at the fuckin hospital." I don't know why but I'm kinda getting pissed and now my hands are shaking really badly. Great now my headaches are back.

"I will when you get here but hurry, please BB I don't know what to do." Great now I made him cry.

"Hey Jakey calm down I'm getting in a cab and am on my way, wait the hospital in Forks or in La Push and who are you there for?"

"The one in Forks and its dad BB. Please hurry!"

"Okay I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

The car ride over to the hospital was _really_ stressful. I kept picturing the worst outcome. Dad on his death bed as pale as the sheet covering his dead body. Dad a bloody mess coughing up blood and then his heart monitor going in a straight line.

We finally pulled up to the hospital; I paid the cab driver and thanked him before rushing into the hospital. When I got to the receptionist desk and asked where Billy Black was, she didn't look up from the computer but pointed down the hall and said, "Room 516." I quickly made my way to the room and opened the door quietly but what I saw was least expected and now dad was the least of my worries, I made eye contact with Paul and then quickly turned away. Well there goes my welcome fucking home.


	2. Chapter 2Well Shit

Hey** guys, did you like the chapter? Hate it? **

**XOXO**

**Bri**

**Chapter 2- Well Shit**

I quickly ran to my dad's side, ignoring that douche of a guy next to Jake."Daddy what the hell happened to you?"I said. He laughed then gasped in pain but replied," well we were on our way to pick you up when out of nowhere this car smashes into us the just keeps driving away. Lucky for Jake it hit my side and not his." At this point I didn't care who was in the room or what my dad's condition was i fell to the floor and started sobbing. I honestly don't know how long I was there on the ground crying about what happened to dad but I was suddenly consious to the others that were in the room. i got up off of the floor and dusted my clothes off then I gave dad a kiss on the cheek and told him that I was going to see what the doctor said what the damage was. Just as I was leaving Paul stood up and said, "Hey, I'll go with you." I stared at him like he had grown another head, I can't fucking believe that he had the nerve to say -not ask- that he was coming with me.

" Are you shitting me Paul? Really, your gonna fucking say that you coming with me after all the shit and heart-ache you put me through? You sick cock-sucking bastard! I don't fucking want you anywhere near me!"**A/N- okay so maybe I made Bella kinda bad ass but can you really blame me she's fucking hilarious that way.**

" Look Bella what I did was something I will regret for the rest of my life but can we please start over again? I'm not asking for anything romantic but I would really like to be friends. But I understand if you don't." Wow. Who knew Pual could be so serious, " maybe Paul but what you did really hurt me. That's part of the reason I left the other reason, well you know." Okay so I might be the famous Angelica Swan, I'm currently working on a new song called 'Climax' and I'm so excited for the release this Friday. I was broken out of my thoughts by Paul saying," so what do you say Bitchie, friends again." When he said my old nickname laughed then stuck my hand out and said," Sure Alpha. Hi, the name's Ang- I mean Bella, Bella Black."He laughed his sweet bell like yet _very_ sexy laugh and said," Hi, I'm Paul Meraz. So how about those test results?" I smiled when he held out his elbow for me to take and grabbed his arm wit a yank and we went to the receptionist desk and asked her who my dad's doctor is. She looked up from behind her glasses and when she realised who I was she jumped up and said," omigod I can't believe it's you. My granddaughter loves your music. Can I get an autograph please?" Oh the joy of having fans."Sure who should I make this out to?"

"Jessica Newton."She said smiling slightly. When she said Jessica Stanley i almost had a heart attack. We were best friends when we were little but after I moved we lost touch.

I smiled at the lady after i signed the autograph I put,_ Hey Jessy_( I was the only one that she allowed to call her that ) _I miss ya girly call this number and I'll hook you up with some tickets 453-980-9708._

Omigod the look on her grandmather's face when she realised who I was.

" My goodness Bella you have grown up so much dearest. You look absolutely stunning. Oh Jessica will be so excited that this is you and not just some random rockstar." Well I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt my feelings. " Well thank you, I suppose. anyways so the whole reason I came over here was to see if my father's doctor has the results on whats wrong with him."

She smiled a sad smile and said," yes dear, he does I actuall ythink he's about to go in the room and talk to your father and brother." I smiled my thanks then practically ran back into my father's room only to find the tall, pale, golden eyed doctor saying, "I am very sorry but you will be paralyzed from the waist down."

I guess I must have gasped because the doctor turned around and smiled sadly at me then bowed his head and started to walk out of the door. Before he could make it out I grabbed his arm and started going off on him." Wait just a fucking second. You come in here and tell me, my brother, my father, and everyone else that he's paralyzed then say sorry and fucking walk out. What kinda a douche doctor are you, you stupid cock-sucker** ( yes Bella likes saying cock-sucker, Personally I got it form my brother from another mother ) **aren't you even going to try and fix this?" While I was saying this I started shaking, Not because I'm cold or anything. In fact I'm burning uo right now but I was to pissed to care but obviously everyone else did because the whole room went up in a riot.

" Paul get her outside into the woods NOW!" Sam was yelling at Paul which made me shake even more.

Then next thing I knew I was getting hauled outside by Paul. We made it to the forest then Paul set me down and I felt my bones breaking and my skin being stretche. I screamed in pain but it soon turned into a pained howl. I looked down and saw furry paws instead of my hands. Well shit.

**So what did you think? Imma sorry it took me so long to post but with school starting soon I'm trying to finnish up my summer reading and getting school suplies. By the way I will be putting some of my original songs on here but anyways review.**

**Bella- yes please review I don't want to be stuck in my wolf form forever**

**ME- oh Bella you silly girl if you keep it up I'll keep you in your wolf form and make the story about that**

**Bella( Whispers )- Please review though**

**Me I heard that**

**XOXO**

**Bri**


End file.
